


A Fitzsimmons Family Reunion

by Highclasstrash



Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Reunions, Fitzsimmons finding out deke is their grandson earlier than in the show, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash
Summary: a wonderful person prompted me this.  But me, the dunce I am, accidentally deleted the ask.  This is for you, anonymous person ❤
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774090
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	A Fitzsimmons Family Reunion

"I have made an interesting discovery." Enoch said to the group, looking up from the Kree computer system. "It seems that one of the women imprisoned in the Lighthouse, is the daughter of Agents Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons."

The entire team went quiet. Then, Daisy smiled and hugged the couple. 

"Oh, my God!" She squeezed her best friends. "You guys have kids! That's so amazing!" Her eyes widened and her expression changed into something barely short of terror. "Oh, God, we need to go rescue her!"

Fitz nodded numbly, his eyes wide and his jaw was slightly dropped. Simmons' brow was furrowed, her mouth working to speak but unable to form words. They glanced at each other to make sure they both heard the same thing.

"Daisy," Coulson was smiling fondly at his three surrogate children, "maybe let them process this news before we make a plan."

Daisy nodded and let go of Fitzsimmons with a small apology. Elena and Mack gently guided the two scientists into the next room.

Flint shot Deke a confused look, and Deke shrugged in response. The entire SHIELD team looked as if the daughter of those two was the best news they had ever received.

"What the _bloody_ hell . . ." Fitz whispered when the metal door clicked shut behind him and his fiancé. "We have a _daughter_ , Jemma!"

"We have kids, Fitz!" Jemma shocked expression gave way to hope. "We make it to the future."

Fitz gave a disbelieving smile and short scoff of a laugh. "We're parents." His smile grew wider. 

Jemma held his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. After all they've been through, they had a child to look forward to. A happy, normal life with a family of their own.

"Let's go meet our daughter." Fitz kissed her again. The couple linked hands and walked back to the rest of the team.

\- - -

"Deke, you know the Lighthouse best." Coulson pointed as the team planned out the operation. "Go with Fitzsimmons to get their daughter before coming back to power up the time machine."

Deke nodded with a shrug and checked the charge on his belt buckle before following the couple out to the elevator.

"What do you think she's like?" Fitz leaned against the wall as the large elevator climbed. "What if she doesn't remember us?"

Jemma wrung her hands nervously. "We raised her, didn't we? Of course she'll remember us." She turned to Deke, suddenly. "Do we look presentable enough to meet our daughter?"

Deke shrugged, looking ahead at the door. "I wouldn't know. I mean, if she's your kid, I just think she'll be happy to see you."

Jemma nodded and held Fitzs hand in one of hers, gripping an ICER tightly in the other. The large door to the elevator opened, and the three rushed out, weapons ready.

The four Kree guards raised their spears, only to fall to the ground as soon as the gun shots rang out. 

As the three made their way down the hall, a Kree tried to attack them from from behind. Deke grabbed at the spear just below the blade, spun around, and kicked the Kree in the chest.

"Go, I'll take care of them!" Deke yelled as the blue alien got to his feet. Fitz and Simmons both fired at the Kree before continuing down the hallway. Toward their daughter. 

They opened every cell they came across, resulting in them gathering a following of about a dozen. Then, they got to the last cell. With baited breath, the two scientists threw open the door.

She looked exactly like the picture in the database. She had Jemmas hair and face, Fitzs eyes and posture. She even stood like Fitz, with her hands somewhat backwards on her hips. She turned as the door opened, her eyes going impossibly wide.

Her shocked expression was exactly like Fitz, but her smile was Jemmas.

Alya Fitz-Simmons stammered her way through a single sentence. "Wh-what . . . M-Dad, M-Mom?" 

There was a loud BANG outside in the hallway, then the sound of footsteps running. "Simmons!" Deke shouted from down the hallway. "Fitz! Come on, we gotta get going!"

Alyas eyes widened. Deke slid to a stop in front of the door, his mouth open to say something else, but he froze before he could speak, staring at Alya, slack-jawed. His face was slightly bruised, and he was pressing one of his hands against a cut on his arm. 

Alya starting running forward. Fitz and Simmons prepared themselves, but their daughter ran right between them. She, instead, came to a stop in front of _Deke_ , hesitant.

"Mom . . ." Tears glazed over Dekes eyes. Alya reached out and gently prodded a cut on his cheekbone, then she wrapped her arms around his shoulder in a tight embrace.

"Oh, sweetie, what happened?" She whispered to Deke, who buried his face into her shoulder. 

Jemma and Fitz looked at each other, baffled by this development.

" _What_ the hell?" Fitz said out loud. Alya let go of Deke, her face ecstatic.

Deke stood slightly behind her, wiping his face. Alya threw herself at Fitzsimmons, closing them both in a bone crushing hug. "Robin was right! I can't believe she was right!" She pulled away from her parents, "and you met my son already. This is the best day of my life!"

Deke made eye contact with Fitz and Simmons, his _grandparents_. The three of them stared at each other for a long, silent minute. Alya noticed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She looked back at her son, then to her parents, then to her son again.

Deke opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, turned, and fired his ICER at a Kree, all in one second. "We have to go." He held his arm out to Alya, who happily followed him. "Let's talk about this later."

As the four walked to to elevator, Alya smiled and clung to Dekes arm. "How did you meet them?"

Deke scoffed with a small smile. "Virgil payed me to protect the team when they got here." He glanced back at Jemma and Fitz, "it was really hard. They just _love_ causing trouble."

"That's not fair!" Jemma cut in.

"Coulson locked me in my room and you two threatened to kill me a few days ago!" Deke shot back. Alya looked between her son and her parents, all three of them were angry as they stepped into the elevator

"You sold Daisy to Kasias!" Fitz pointed. Deke rolled his eyes and turned around, his hands on his hips.

"I liked you better when you were old and gave me a knife."

Alya laughed quietly. Fitz and Deke looked at each other, standing in the same position. They both stopped at the same time.

"I always knew Deke would grow up to be just like my dad." Alya leaned over and said to Jemma, who laughed. 

"Well, Deke," Jemma extended her hand towards her grandson, "I think we ought to start over, because you seem like a nice man."

Deke looked her her hand for a moment, then sighed and shook it. But his sigh wasn't exasperated, it was sarcastic, and he was smiling. "Well, I guess you can't be _completely_ horrible, if you raised my mom."

Alya, Jemma, and Deke all turned to Fitz, who stubbornly glared at Deke for a minute. Then, he broke.

"Fine, fine." Fitz rolled his eyes, but he was happy. He shook Dekes hand, then wrapped one of his arms around Jemma.

"Nice to meet you, _Bobo_." 

"Never call me that again."


End file.
